FIREBIRD
by R.V.Helsing
Summary: Este relato deriva del que hice de TRANSFORMERS, y es más que nada una pequeña ampliación/precuela, sobre la vida de la protagonista cuando era pequeña.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este fic es sólo un entretenimiento, los Transformers no me pertenecen, sólo el personaje protagonista es de mi invención y el resto es propiedad de Hasbro. **

**Cap.1 Nacimiento**

Silvershine huía de Sunstorm y Acidstorm, tenía que encontrar un refugio para que la protoforma que llevaba en su interior pudiera nacer. Con todos sus ventiladores internos funcionando consiguió encontrar un agujero y se ocultó ahí, despistando a sus perseguidores.

Allí refrigeró sus circuitos y se concentró, su protoforma pugnaba por salir, Silvershine abrió su compartimiento pectoral, apretó sus placas dentales y la pequeña protoforma salió al exterior envuelta en una especie de bolsa de energon, seguidamente cerró su comportamiento pectoral, recogió a la protoforma en brazos, rompió la bolsa que la contenía, y la pequeña sorbió el energon que contenía esta, alimentándose por primera vez. Silvershine la miró detenidamente, que ser tan hermoso habían creado ella y Powerglide, abrió el compartimiento de chispa y vio que era una fémina.

-Oh, que hermosura. Mi pequeñita- dijo apretándola contra ella- Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar un lugar seguro.

Firebird se acurrucó entre los brazos de su creadora, incluso desde fuera notaba su chispa cálida. Silvershine salió sigilosamente del agujero y se alejó. Al cabo de unos kliks Sunstorm y Acidstorm aterrizaron.

-Aquí hay un charco de energon… debimos herir a esa femme.- dijo Sunstorm

Acid se acercó, tomó una muestra del charco con el dedo y se lo puso en la boca, ante la cara de asco de Sunstorm, para que sus sensores del gusto identificaran el energon, y dijo:

-Ese tipo de energon no es de una herida. Es de una femme que acaba de tener una protoforma. Créeme, trabajé en los centros de cría de protoformas y ese energon huele y sabe igual.

Sunstorm le miró sorprendido

-Pero hace eones que no se creaba una protoforma por métodos naturales.

-Lo sé. Creo que es importante que Shockwave lo sepa.

Acidstorm se puso en contacto con Shockwave y dijo:

-Al parecer la femme neutral que seguíamos, llevaba una protoforma en su interior.

El único óptico de Shockwave brilló y dijo:

-Localizad y eliminad a la femme. Traedme la protoforma. Podría sernos útil. Os enviaré refuerzos.

Al cabo de unos ciclos, Silvershine se detuvo agotada, el esfuerzo de sacar la protoforma la había debilitado, de pronto oyó:

-¡La fémina! ¡A por ella!

Silvershine observó y vio a los dos seekers que la habían estado persiguiendo y a los drones de Shockwave. Ella agarró bien a la protoforma y echó a correr, no quería volar por miedo a ser abatida y que su pequeña sufriera algún daño por la caída.

Corriendo pudo despistar a los dos seekers pero no a los drones que no le daban tregua. Ella tropezó, cayó y se volvió a levantar. Un dron Decepticon le dijo:

-Entréganos la protoforma

-¡No!

De pronto un tiro láser derribó al dron Decepticon, las fembots estaban allí, entre Chromia, Elita y Arcee los eliminaron a todos. Silvershine se levantó y dijo:

- Muchas gracias.

- Gracias- dijo Silvershine- ¿Eres tú la líder de las fembots?

- Así es.- dijo Elita One

- Debo encontrar a Powerglide

- Cuidado, Elita, tiene diseño de seeker- dijo Chromia, quizás sea una Decepticon

- Tranquila, no lleva ningún emblema Decepticon- dijo Moonracer

- Yo no estoy a favor de nadie. Yo sólo quería vivir tranquila- dijo suavemente.

-¡Mira!- dijo Arcee. Lleva una protoforma

- ¿Es tuyo?

- Es mía, y de Powerglide

-¡Una fémina! ¡Hay que protegerla como sea!- dijo Elita. Hay que enviarla a la Tierra

-Debemos encontrar una nave- dijo Chromia

-Tienes razón, pero será mejor que primero descanse un poco y dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo.- dijo Arcee

-Ven con nosotras- dijo Elita.

Silvershine asintió y siguió a las Autobots

Los días con las Autobots se le hicieron muy placenteros a Silvershine, estaba tranquila y podía ocuparse de su protoforma tranquilamente. La pequeña mientras se dejaba mimar por las Autobots de quien era el centro de atención. Todas querían tenerla en brazos y cuidar de ella, había despertado en ellas el instinto de creadora.

Un día se acercó por la base de las fembots, Alpha Trion, todas se le acercaron para intentar contarle a la vez lo de la pequeñuela. Alpha dijo:

-Tranquilas, dejádmela ver.

Alpha Trion logró ver a la protoforma, la sostuvo en sus manos y dijo:

-Que cosa tan linda. No se porque tengo la impresión de que estás destinada a grandes cosas, pequeña.

Al día siguiente:

-Que lindura- dijo Elita- mientras cuidaba de Firebird y se la comía a besos- Me encantaría tener un bichito como tú

- Pero Optimus Prime no quiere, ¿verdad?- dijo Silvershine

- Lo que no quiere es traer una protoforma al mundo mientras estemos en guerra. Creo que también teme que Megatron iría a por él, o ella, para hacernos daño.

-Entiendo. Digamos que Powerglide y yo la creamos antes de que estallase la guerra

- Déjamela a mi un rato- dijo Chromia cogiendo la protoforma en brazos.- A mi también me gustaría tener una protoforma, pero Ironhide es igual de terco que Prime. Piensa lo mismo que él

-Debo reunirme con Powerglide en la Tierra- dijo Silvershine

-Si allí estarás más protegida. Moonracer y Arcee han ido a buscar una nave que Shockwave tenía por allí medio abandonada y a robar energon para abasteceros.

Firestar dijo:

-Ya llegaron

En cuestión de ciclos, las Autobots prepararon la nave y Silvershine partió hacia la Tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp.2. Eligiendo a papá**

Silvershine veía desesperada como las reservas de energon iban menguando más rápido de lo que creía, nunca hubiese creído que una protoforma consumiese tanto. Ella redujo su consumo con la esperanza de que al menos así aguantaría y conducía la nave la mayor parte del tiempo en piloto automático.

Pero llegó un día que las reservas de energon no eran suficientes para las dos. Faltaba sólo un día terrestre para llegar, era tan poco.

Silvershine se decidió, ella no iba a aguantar tanto con esas reservas de energon y prefería que sobreviviese su pequeña. Se sentó y programó la nave para que llegara a las puertas del Arca Autobot, preparó una máquina de sustentación vital para Firebird y se despidió de ella.

-Adiós mi amor. En la Tierra te espera tu creador. Él cuidará de ti.

Silvershine escribió un mensaje en el registro de la nave, se sentó en un rincón y espero su desconexión.

Al cabo de unos cyclos, Firebird empezó a chillar llamando a su creadora y no obtenía respuesta. La pequeña se sentía sola y desesperada, aunque tuviera alimento, ¿Por qué no acudía su creadora?

Como respuesta, se oyeron unos sonoros golpes, Firebird cesó de chillar y escuchó, oía unas voces que discutían pero no tenían la tonalidad de la de su creadora. ¿Quizás eran esas femmes que la habían tratado tan bien?

De pronto vio una sombra delante de ella, tenía alas como su creadora, y la pequeña se lo miró con interés. Oyó que esa sombra decía:

- ¡Eh! aquí hay algo que deberíais ver.

Con la luz, Firebird pudo distinguir los colores de tres mechas, sus sensores olfativos le indicaban que no eran femmes. Uno de ellos, la miró y la cogió por una de sus piernas poniéndola cabeza abajo.

Ella chilló en protesta, ese mech le estaba dañando, y vio que algo oscuro se dirigía a ella y oyó una voz aguda y cruel diciendo algo que no acababa de entender.

De pronto se vio en brazos del mech azul, que la cogía protectoramente, ella se acurrucó contra él buscando refugio, queriéndose esconder del otro que la dañaba.

Al cabo de unos cyclos desde su refugio en los brazos del mech azul, Firebird vio que habían entrado otros mechas. Pero la vista de ella se clavó en uno, uno alto y plateado.

Después que el mech plateado hablara, ella se vio en las manos de este. El mech la sostenía fácilmente, mientras la observaba y la alzó hacia a la luz, ella estaba a gusto con él y lo manifestó con sonidos, no protestó cuando este le dio la vuelta y pasó uno de sus dedos por sus, aun incipientes alas, y luego le abrió su cámara de chispa para volver a cerrársela delicadamente. Megatron se la acercó a la cara y la miró detenidamente, ella y el gladiador se sostuvieron la mirada, y cuando él se la acercó a su placa pectoral, ella notó una chispa poderosa. Firebird, inconscientemente, decidió que quería quedarse con ese mech poderoso y plateado y que él debía ser su creador. De un modo invisible, y sin que ninguno de los Decepticons allí presentes se percatara, ni siquiera Soundwave, sus pequeños ópticos emitieron una pequeña luz que se introdujo en los del líder Decepticon, estableciendo el enlace que hacían las protoformas con sus creadores. Un enlace extremadamente fuerte que los uniría para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp.3 Familia**

Firebird gateaba por la mesa de operaciones de Hook, el médico Decepticon la había revisado pero no había encontrado nada averiado, sólo que la pequeña estaba terriblemente hambrienta. Ella iba buscando los cubos de energon puro, diseminados por la mesa, y mientras se los bebía, observaba a los mechs que la rodeaban.

- ¿No es una dulzura?- dijo Frenzy

- Si ya habéis terminado, me voy que tengo trabajo- dijo Hook.

- Vaya, como traga energon- dijo Rumble - Y eso que no tiene ni nuestro tamaño

- Vaya, así que esa cosa estaba aquí- dijo una voz sarcástica- Veo que la estáis alimentando. Vaya un desperdicio.- dijo la voz de Starscream-¿Qué pasa? Quiero verla de nuevo- dijo inocentemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de operaciones.

Soundwave observó de cerca a Starscream, este se acercó a la mesa y observó fijamente a Firebird. Esta lo reconoció como el mech que la había tratado mal antes y gateó para alejarse de él.

- Oye ¿donde vas cosita?- dijo Starscream cogiéndola-déjame verte bien.

Firebird empezó a chillar, y viendo que ese mech no la soltaba, acabo lubricando, de miedo, encima de él, este asqueado dijo:

- ¡Maldita seas! Voy a acabar contigo. Nadie ensucia al Comandante Aéreo y vive para contarlo.

- ¡Starscream, suéltala!- oyó la voz del mech azul de visor rojo.

En otra parte de la nave, Megatron notó como si la protoforma que había recogido estuviera en peligro y, sin él mismo entenderlo, se dirigió rápidamente al ala médica.

De pronto, Firebird, muerta de miedo, empezó emitir un calor radiante que hizo que Starscream aullara de dolor, y que casi se le fundiera el metal de sus manos.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Quitadme esta cosa! ¡Me va a fundir!- dijo mientras la dejaba caer.

Frenzy la cogió al vuelo, e inmediatamente ella dejo de emitir calor y se acurrucó en los brazos del pequeño mech que la había recogido.

El mech azul de visor rojo y voz sintética, la cogió en brazos suavemente y comentó algo con los otros pequeños también

Megatron oyó a Starscream llamando a Hook a gritos, diciéndole que tenía que curarle las quemaduras producidas por esa pequeña bestia.

Firebird vio con alegría que había vuelto el mech plateado, y forcejeaba en los brazos de Soundwave para ir con él. Megatron después de hablar con los otros mechs, la cogió en brazos y dijo:

-Te llamaras Firebird, pequeña. Este será tu nombre, Fi-re-bird, grábalo en tu procesador

Esta se deslizo por su brazo y se acurrucó junto a él, tocando las placas pectorales.

Mientras los Constructicons hacían la futura habitación de Firebird, Megatron cogió un recipiente con agua y productos de limpieza y empezó a limpiar a la pequeña, ella chapoteaba en el agua, salpicando al líder Decepticon. Este dijo sonriendo

- Veo que te gusta, chiquitina.

Más tarde, y después de secarla suavemente con una sabana, que Dirge había traído, accidentalmente, enganchada en una de sus turbinas, Megatron se tumbó en su cama de recarga y se puso a la pequeña encima, mientras esperaba que los Constructicons terminaran el trabajo. Firebird se hizo un ovillo, y se durmió en su pecho.

-Mi pequeña... no temas. Te juro que lo tendrás todo, nunca te abandonaré, te querré igual o más que tus propios creadores. Al contrario que lo que me paso a mi…- dijo para si mismo con amargura

Megatron cerró sus ópticos y buscó en sus archivos mentales de memoria. No conoció a sus creadores, su creadora lo abandonó en un rincón de Kaon sin mirar atrás. Lo recogieron porque ningún cybertroniano hubiese dejado morir a una protoforma, pero tan buen punto fue fue capaz de valerse por si mismo y suficientemente fuerte, lo pusieron a trabajar en las minas. Además de trabajar, tenía que pelear diariamente incluso con sparklings más grandes y fuertes que él para que no le quitaran su ración diaria de energon.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos:

- ¡¿Quien es?!

- Soy yo, Starscream

Megatron bufó de hastío, ¿que querría ese bufón? Se levantó, dejó la protoforma que estaba profundamente dormida en su cama de recarga y dijo:

-Adelante

Starscream entró, observó las dependencias de Megatron y luego su mirada se clavó en Firebid que descansaba plácidamente en la cama de recarga de Megatron.

- ¿Tiene en sus dependencias la protoforma de Autobot?- dijo sorprendido

- Sólo hasta que los Constructicons terminen de montar sus futuras dependencias y ya deberías saber que ser Autobot o Decepticon no es más que una elección. ¿Que quieres?

-Sugerirle que dejemos a esa pequeña protoforma con los Autobots, al menos hasta que sea autosuficiente, después ya la secuestraremos y la haremos una de nosotros

-¡Ni hablar! Vamos a educar ese protoforma, desde sus inicios, con nuestros ideales, para ello es necesario que permanezca aquí.

-¡Pero esto no es un centro de cría y educación de protoformas!... Es una nave de guerra.

- Tampoco es un centro de cría el Arca Autobot y sin embargo no dudas en sugerir que se encarguen los Autobots de ella. Asúmelo, Starscream, Firebird es el nuevo miembro de los Decepticons y cuando crezca será la mejor guerrera Decepticon. ¡Y ahora, lárgate de mi vista!

Starscream se retiró, no sin dar una mirada de odio y desprecio a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en la cama de Megatron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cáp. 4. No pensaba que fuera tan difícil**

Poco tiempo después, Scavenger acudió a las dependencias de Megatron y dijo:

- Hemos terminado, mi Lord. No hemos tenido tiempo de decorarla, pero será funcional para lo que queríamos.

- No importa, la decoración es lo de menos. Bien hecho, Constructicons, retiraos, y podéis tomaros una dosis extra de energon, como premio por vuestra rapidez.

- Gracias, mi Lord.

Megatron acudió a las dependencias de Firebird, la verdad era que los Constructicons habían hecho un buen trabajo, aunque habían ido a lo práctico y eran unas dependencias algo austeras.

Los Constructicons habían montado una cama de recarga algo más pequeña que las de ellos, pero con suficiente espacio para que la pequeña la pudiese usar unos cuantos vorns y disponía de unos pequeños barrotes para evitar que cayera.

-Ahora, mi pequeña guerrera, vas a quedarte en esta cama tan linda y te vas a poner a recargar, eh? Anda a dormir- dijo dejándola en la cama

Firebird lo miró atentamente, mientras él se retiraba, y apagaba las luces para irse a sus dependencias. Ella despierta aún, esperó unos cyclos. La Némesis permanecía en silencio absoluto, todos los Decepticons dormían en sus camas de recarga, Firebird se sintió sola, ¿estaba pasándole lo mismo que con su creadora, que la dejo en una cama de recarga y luego no volvió más? , Firebird empezó a sollozar, y después a chillar, Starscream que dormía en las dependencias de al lado, se despertó tan bruscamente que se cayó de la cama, y el golpe más los chillidos de Firebird que se habían incrementado, despertó a todos los Decepticons y activó hasta las alarmas de la Némesis.

Megatron se despertó bruscamente y dijo:

-¿Q.-que pasa? ¿Nos atacan los Autobots?

Cuando logró centrarse, oyó los chillidos de la protoforma y fue hacia allí. A Firebird se le iluminó la mirada cuando lo vio y se calló de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Megatron le enseñó un cubo de energon, pero ella no parecía interesada, la levantó y miró a ver si había lubricado, pero tampoco. La pequeña se agarraba a él como una lapa, pero este no entendió el mensaje, y la volvió a dejar en la cama diciendo:

-A dormir

Y volvió a sus dependencias, Firebird lo miraba apenada y estiraba sus pequeños brazos, haciendo gemidos para que volviera, pero Megatron volvió a su cama de recarga sin darse la vuelta. Al cabo de un rato, Firebird, volvió a llorar a todo volumen, ¿si una vez había funcionado, porque no una segunda? Pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, Megatron fue a verla, la miró y luego se volvió a ir.

Eso se repitió toda esa noche, de modo que nadie en la nave consiguió recargar bien y se prolongó durante una semana, hasta que los Decepticons empezaron a protestar. Quien peor lo pasaba era Starscream que ya no sabía que hacer para no oír los lloriqueos.

Soundwave fue a ver a Megatron y dijo:

-Le sugiero mi Lord, que encuentre una solución. Los ánimos de los soldados están algo…exaltados.

- Ya me gustaría… pero, entiéndelo Soundwave, nunca me las he tenido que ver con ese tipo de batallas. ¿Como lo hiciste tú con Rumble y Frenzy?

- Ellos no armaban esos escándalos y eso que eran dos a la vez. No todas las protoformas son iguales mi Lord

Megatron se dejó caer en su trono y dijo:

-¿Será por eso que a Optimus Prime y Elita One no les ha pasado por el procesador tener protoformas?- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza en un intento de que se desvaneciera su dolor de cabeza

-No creo que sea por eso… Si me permite una sugerencia, mal que nos pese, las protoformas cybertronianas no son muy diferentes a las humanas, quizás si busca información…

-Entiendo, Soundwave, ahora retírate

Cuando su oficial de Comunicaciones se fue, Megatron se encerró en sus dependencias y se metió a buscar información en la red humana sobre protoformas humanas, había una cantidad de información enorme. Al parecer los humanos se tomaban muy en serio lo de la cría de sus protoformas.

-Será mejor que filtre información… a ver necesito saber como conseguir que recargue de un tirón

Megatron encontró lo que buscaba sin problemas, era tan simple la tecnología humana, y empezó a leer las causas del lloro de los bebes:

- "Los bebes lloran por necesidades básicas, como comida, porque están sucios o porque están enfermos". Esto ya lo comprobé, ni tiene hambre, ni está sucia y esta con todos sus sistemas funcionando. Vamos a seguir- se dijo a si mismo- y continuó leyendo- "Algunos bebes lloran porque notan la ausencia de sus progenitores…"- vaya, eso ya se acerca más, la cuestión es como lo soluciono- él seguía leyendo y al final encontró: "Dormir con él bebe"

Megatron gruñó, no le gustaba la idea, era indigna de un guerrero como él y si alguno de sus Decepticons se enteraba, especialmente uno, habría problemas. Pero era necesario para el descanso de sus Decepticons y al fin y al cabo Firebird era muy pequeña, con el tiempo seguramente se desacostumbraría, y nadie tenía porque saberlo. Una vez terminó, reunió a sus Decepticons y dijo:

- Esta noche vais a recargar tranquilos, creo que ya encontré la solución para ello. La pondré en práctica esta noche

- ¿Qué clase de solución habrá encontrado?- se preguntó Starscream- pero mientras esa maldita cosa se calle, ya me va bien

Esa noche, cuando Megatron se aseguró que todos los Decepticons dormían, cerró sus dependencias para que nadie entrara sin su permiso, ni siquiera Soundwave y se dirigió a la cama de Firebird. Ella le observaba con sus ópticos azules, y sonrió cuando él se acercó.

-Veamos si esto es lo que querías, diablillo- dijo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándosela consigo a su propia cama de recarga

Megatron se tumbó y la pequeña se hizo un ovillo junto a él y se durmió casi instantáneamente

Vaya, así que si era eso.

Él casi no recargó por miedo a girarse en un momento dado y aplastarla, pero ella se quedó en un rinconcito y no se movió de ahí, tenía suficiente con notar la presencia de Megatron cerca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp.5 Primeros pasos.**

Al amanecer, antes que el resto de Decepticons despertara, él la llevó a su camita de recarga y dijo:

-Aquí te quedarás, no puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ti, bichillo.

Al cabo de un rato, llamaron a la puerta

-¡¿Quien es?!

-Frenzy y Rumble, jefe

-Pasad

Cuando ellos entraron dijeron:

-Mi Lord, mi Lord, ¿Nos permite cuidar de la peque?. Palabra de honor que no sufrirá ningún daño.

-Si, la cuidaremos como si fuera nuestra hermanita- dijo Frenzy que había ido corriendo a la camita de recarga- además le gustamos más que no ese bufón de Screamer- dijo mientras cogía a Firebird en brazos

-Antes de dejar a la pequeña en manos de ese bufón, me la llevo conmigo al combate. Me parece perfecto que os ocupéis de ella.

-Gracias, jefe.

Frenzy y Rumble se llevaron a Firebird, corriendo como locos por los pasillos, aunque la pequeña lejos de asustarse, chillaba de alegría. Le gustaban esos dos mechs pequeños, Frenzy y Rumble la llevaron a su habitación y jugaron con ella. Para ello habían robado sonajeros y demás juguetes de protoforma humana. Soundwave entró y dijo:

-¿Que diablos estáis haciendo?

- Jugando con la pequeña, ¿no lo ves?- dijo Frenzy

- ¿Y que son estos objetos?

- Los humanos los llaman juguetes para bebés. Pero Firebird es muchísimo más inteligente que una boba protoforna humana- dijo viendo como Firebird dominaba de sobras pequeños ejercicios de construcción de estructuras y de armonía musical- Tendremos que robar juguetes más avanzados... ¿Tú crees que a Firebird le gustaría una muñeca, Rumble?

-¡No vais a robar ningún objeto más de este tipo a los humanos! ¡Por Primus!,¿acaso queréis que los Autobots sospechen algo, si empiezan a tener noticias de que nos dedicamos a desvalijar jugueterías?

- ¿Y que iban a sospechar?- dijo Rumble

- Los humanos suelen robar otro tipo de objetos y créditos. Además llamáis demasiado la atención. Ya me encargaré yo de su educación.

- Está bien, srta Rottenmayer...

Soundwave los miró severamente y ellos salieron corriendo de la estancia, Soundwave cogió a Firebird y dijo:

- Esto es demasiado fácil para ti, pequeña, te haré una tabla de ejercicios para que empieces a desarrollarte física y mentalmente.

Soundwave la enderezó y la sujeto por los brazos para que sus extremidades inferiores empezasen a fortalecerse y caminase erguida. Firebird forcejeaba para soltarse, esa posición era incomoda para ella, pero Soundwave se mantenía firme hasta que la soltó. Ella se giró y, de nuevo a gatas, se apartó de él.

- ¡No! ,¡Debes mantenerte erguida!- dijo poniéndola de pie de nuevo.

Ella empezó a chillar en protesta, y a revolverse. Megatron que oyó los chillidos, se asomó y dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

- No se alarme, mi Lord. Sólo estaba enseñando a la pequeña a mantenerse erguida, y esta poniendo resistencia.

Sorprendentemente Firebird se dirigió corriendo a Megatron entre erguida y a gatas, y se agarró a su pie.

-¿Lo ve, mi Lord? Es una protoforma lista, aunque creo que un poco cabezona cuando no quiere algo.

Megatron la quitó de su pie y dijo mientras la sujetaba en brazos.

-Si, ya lo veo. Pero te recuerdo lo que me dijiste, Soundwave, no todas las protoformas son iguales, y aunque educaras así a Rumble y Frenzy, no significa que Firebird tenga que aprender igual...

- Si, mi Lord.

-No obstante, me parece perfecto que te encargues de su educación, nadie mejor que tú que conoces y cumples perfectamente con la filosofía Decepticon. Pero deja que vaya a su ritmo.

-Entendido, así se hará.

-Toma.- dijo dándola a Soundwave- Me voy a la sala de comunicaciones, a atender una llamada de Prime, antes de que a ese bufón bocazas de Starscream, se le ocurra soltarle de que tenemos una protoforma con nosotros.

Soundwave asintió y dijo a Firebird:

- Así que tendremos que cambiar el método, ¿verdad pequeña picarona?- dijo acariciándole la carita suavemente

Ella sonrió como respuesta

Al cabo de unos días, cuando Megatron y algunos más volvían de una escaramuza con los Autobots, cansados y de mal humor por haber sido derrotados, Soundwave se presentó ante ellos con Firebird en brazos y dijo:

- Quiero mostrarles una cosa- dijo con un tono que parecía alegre para alguien que siempre sonaba neutro.

- Más te vale que valga la pena, Soundwave- dijo con un gruñido Megatron.

Soundwave dejo a Firebird en el suelo, ella se puso de pie solita y con pasos, aún inseguros, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a Megatron y se enganchó a su pierna. A este le pasó el mal humor de golpe, de pronto la reciente derrota no parecía importante y si hubiese sido un humano, le habría caído la baba de orgullo.

- ¡Oh, que monada!- dijo Skywarp tendiéndole los brazos- Ven con tío Warp

Firebird se despegó de Megatron y fue hacia él, poco a poco sus pasos eran más seguros. Dirge dijo:

-¡Ahora conmigo!

-¡No, conmigo!- dijo Starscram apartando a Dirge y tendiéndole a Firebid los brazos con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa.

Firebird los miró a los dos, y se fue con Dirge ante la cara de sorpresa de Starscream.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Dirge

Firebird fue de un Decepticon a otro toda la tarde, esquivando siempre a Starscream, y por la noche durmió de una tirada sin necesidad, siquiera, de que Megatron le permitiera dormir con él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cáp.6. Secuestro**

Starscream quería librarse de esa pequeña peste, y urdió un plan. Una noche mientras Megatron estaba en la sala de mandos, fue hacia las dependencias de Firebird, una vez allí la agarró delicadamente para que no despertara y salió silenciosamente de la Némesis.

En su forma de jet se desplazo hacia un lugar cercano al Arca Autobot, dejó a la pequeña dentro de un paquete y disparó a discreción al Arca para atraer la atención de esos autotontos, esos salieron de inmediato como abejas de su colmena, Starscream los esquivó fácilmente.

¡-Aterriza si tienes valor, Deceptichulo!- le amenazó Ironhide

Mientras Megatron se había dirigido a sus dependencias, y como de costumbre fue a ver como estaba su pequeñuela, cuando vio la camita vacía, frunció el ceño y miró por el ordenador si había señales de ella en la nave, pero no había ninguna, ampliando rápidamente el radio de búsqueda, vio la señal de su pequeña cerca del Arca Autobot y en esa misma zona la señal de Starscream

-¡STARSCREAM!

Megatron salió volando tan rápido como le permitían sus propulsores, con suerte los Autobots no habrían visto a la pequeña, y si hacia falta le arrancaría la chispa a cualquier Autobot que le pusiese las manos encima.

Mientras tanto Starscream se había escondido y esperaba impaciente a que los Autobots recogiesen a esa pequeña bestia. Vio como el minibot amarillo señalaba el paquete que contenía a la pequeña. Optimus recogió el paquete y lo acercó a sus sensores auditivos, parecía que dentro había algo que hacia ruido, y se dispuso a abrir la caja, ante el temor de Ironhide de que fuera una bomba u algo por el estilo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrirla para ver lo que había dentro, algo o alguien se la quito de las manos con la rapidez de un relámpago, Optimus vio a Megatron con el paquete y dijo:

- ¿Que haces Megatron?, ¿este paquete no era para mi?

- No. ¿De donde sacaste eso, Prime?

- Pero el paquete llevaba una tarjeta que decía que venia de tu parte...

- Olvídalo Prime, no es asunto tuyo. Debe haber sido cosa de uno de mis Decepticons, aunque te juro que cuando pille al responsable de esto...

Desde su escondite, Starscream tragó fluido vocal. Megatron se fue rápidamente, y cuando lo hizo, la caja que contenía a Firebird cayó y a Bumblebee divisó de lejos una carita con dos ojos azules celestes.

- Optimus...

- ¿Que pasa Bumblebee?- dijo este

- Es que cuando Megatron se ha ido, me ha parecido ver que sostenía un bebé cyber...

Ironhide le dio un collejon y dijo:

- ¿Como se te ocurre semejante locura? ¿Crees que alguien tan despiadado como Megatron se dedicaría a criar protoformas?

-Pero es que...

- ¡Haz que Ratchet te revise el sistema óptico!

Bumblebee se quedó confundido, se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en el Arca

- Tienen razón. Debió ser mi imaginación...

Cuando regresaron a la Némesis, Megatron dejó delicadamente a Firebird en su camita y dijo:

-Ya pasó, mi pequeña, ya estás en casa conmigo- dijo besándola tiernamente en la frente

Al cabo de unas horas, Soundwave entró y dijo:

-Dirge y Thurst han podido capturar a nuestra presa.

-Bien… traédmelo, y llévate a la pequeña.

-Si, Lord

Dirge y Thrust empujaron a Starscream a las dependencias de Megatron y este dijo:

-Creo que tú y yo, tenemos que hablar…

-Mi señor, le juro que…

-Cállate. Te dije que nosotros criaríamos a Firebird y así será. Me desobedeciste y ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando lo haces…- dijo agarrándolo del cuello y dándole un tremendo puñetazo.

Al cabo de un rato, Megatron sacó a Starscream de sus dependencias de una patada y dijo:

-¡Llevaros de mi vista a ese bufón!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cáp.7. Envenenamiento**

Pese a la paliza que le había propinado Megatron, Starscream estaba decidido a deshacerse de esa asquerosa cría de Autobot, y esta vez ¡definitivamente!

Un día sin que Frenzy, que estaba a cargo de la pequeña, se diera cuenta, cambió la dosis de energon puro que ella consumía por un energon de alto grado, suficiente como para tumbar a cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando Frenzy se lo dio, Firebird lo vomitó de inmediato y empezó a sollozar. Frenzy olió el cubo y dijo:

-Por Unicron, ¿como ha llegado esto aquí?

Starscream observaba, quizás, pensó, debería haber puesto un energon de menos grado para que no se notara tanto. Por suerte para él, Frenzy no dijo nada a nadie, pensando que él mismo había cogido un energon por otro y por temor a la furia de Megatron.

Otro día, Starscream hizo lo mismo con un energon de menos grado, cuando Skywarp le tocaba cuidar de la pequeña. Pero Skywarp, atraído por el dulce olor, en vez de darle el energon de grado a Firebird, se lo tomó él mismo, y le dio el energon correcto a la pequeña.

-"Maldita sea"- pensó Starscream, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo…

Asegurándose que no lo veía nadie, Starscream entró donde estaba Firebird, esta sentada en una sillita lo miró con desconfianza, él le sonrió y le enseñó un cubo de energon, y ella paso de la desconfianza a la curiosidad. Starscream se acercó más a ella tranquilamente y dijo:

-Mira que tiene el tío Starscream para ti, un dulce cubito de energon …

Starscream había mezclado energon puro con otro de alto grado, para que esta no notara la diferencia, dándole un color morado brillante. Ella estiró los bracitos hacia él

-Oh, así me gusta. Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con ópticos suplicantes, Starscream dejo el cubo a un lado, sonrió y la cogió en brazos. Ella no protestó

-Ahora no me protestas, eh?- Cogiendo el cubo de energon dijo bebiendo un poco de él- Mmm, que rico…

Firebird gimió suplicante, estirando los brazos hacia el cubo

-Toma, pequeña…- dijo él con una sonrisa falsa- que te aproveche…

Firebird se tomó todo el cubo glotonamente y le sonrió. Starscream la volvió a dejar en su sillita y se fue. Al cabo de una hora, a la pequeña le dolía horrores su pequeño tanque de energon y lloraba a todo volumen. Hook se la miró y dijo:

-Le habrá sentado mal el energon. A veces a las protoformas les pasa.

Hook le hizo purgar el tanque de energon y ella agotada se durmió. Starscream sonrió satisfecho, su plan funcionaba y nadie había sospechado. Ahora era cuestión de aumentar la dosis, y esa pequeña ni aguantaría los efectos, ni Hook tendría tiempo para repararla.

Siempre asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, Starscream iba repitiendo el procedimiento cada vez con mayor frecuencia y con energon de mayor grado.

Un día Firebird lloró de tal manera toda la noche por el dolor de barriga, que despertó toda la Némesis. Hook volvió a purgarle el tanque y lo revisó con profundidad. Tomó muestras de la purga y de energon y se las dio a Mixmaster para que las analizara.

-Mi señor- le dijeron ambos Constructicons a Megatron- hemos encontrado lo que le pasaba a la pequeña- dijeron mientras le daban a la pobre Firebird que estaba agotada de tanto llorar de dolor

-¿Que?

-Alguien le ha estado suministrando energon de alto grado, con cierta frecuencia

-¡¿Como?!

Megatron se contuvo y dijo:

-Buen trabajo. Retiraros.

Megatron fue con Soundwave y le contó:

-Sé muy bien que es Starscream quien está detrás de esto… pero no tengo pruebas

-Entiendo, señor, le prepararemos una trampa… No diga a nadie lo que ha descubierto. Vamos a pillar a ese bufón con las manos en la masa…

Soundwave dijo:

-Laserbeak fuera… Operación atrapar al bufón

Laserbeak salió del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave y se posó sobre el brazo de Megatron. Este le dijo:

-Graba a Starscream cuando pretenda darle energon a Firebird.

Laserbeak graznó y fue a buscar un buen sitio para espiar. Bien escondido entre las sombras, Starscream no se dio cuenta que Laserbeak estaba allí, y fue a darle la dosis definitiva a esa bestezuela. La cogió en brazos y le acercó el cubo de energon, pero ella apartó la cara…

-Oh, pequeña… no me digas que no quieres… Si es lo mismo que siempre- dijo él echando un trago- Ese energon tan rico que te trae Starscream

Ella lo miró, pero cerró la boca cuando Starscream le acercó

-Vamos, tómatelo, para ser grande y fuerte…

-Lo que sospechaba- dijo Megatron que estaba observando lo que grababa Laserbeak

-Maldita sea, protoforma de Unicron, ¡bébetelo!- dijo intentando abrirle la boca a Firebird que cerraba la boca fuertemente y apartaba la cara

-¡Ahora Laserbeak!- dijo Megatron

Laserbeak bajó en picado y arrebató a Firebird a Starscream. Este se puso rígido, si Laserbeak estaba allí, muy pronto Soundwave y/o Megatron se enterarían de su fechoría. No podía permitirlo y apuntó con su cañón nulificador a Laserbeak, este lo esquivo y se llevó volando a Firebird en sus fuertes garras, Starscream salió corriendo tras él diciendo:

-No es lo que piensas…

Laserbeak llegó donde estaban Megatron y Soundwave y dejo caer a Firebird en manos de Megatron, mientras se posaba en el brazo de Soundwave y emitía un graznido de satisfacción.

-Buen trabajo, Laserbeak… - dijo Megatron- ¿Y ahora, Starscream, me puedes explicar estas imágenes?- dijo señalando la grabación que había realizado el casseticon

-Claro, sólo quería darle una chuchería a la pequeña, un dulce…

-Ya…, Debo suponer entonces que esas intoxicaciones que ha tenido Firebird últimamente no son obra tuya, ¿verdad?- dijo con una tranquilidad inquietante

-Claro que no, mi Lord… como iba a hacer yo eso…las protoformas tienen los tanques de energon muy delicados. A saber lo que le sentaba mal…

-Aja… Entonces no te molestara que analicemos lo que contenía ese dulce que decías, verdad?- dijo Megatron con tono suave

-No es necesario, mi Lord, sólo es un dulce…

-Oh, ¿pero si no es nada, por que te importa tanto? ¿Y por qué esa insistencia para que se lo tomara?

Starscream se calló y Megatron dijo:

-¡Dirge, Thrust! Llevaos a este bufón a una celda, Laserbeak dale el cubo, que Starscream pretendía darle a Firebird, a Mixmaster para que lo analice.

El casseticon fue a buscar el cubo y se lo llevó al ingeniero químico, este lo analizó rápido y corroboró lo que ya sospechaban. Megatron, con los ópticos destellándole de furia se dirigió a la celda de Starscream y le pegó tal paliza que los Autobots se pasaron seis meses sin verlo en las batallas. Un día Ironhide se lo comentó a Optimus

-Es raro que ese bufón de Starscream no aparezca en ningún ataque…

-Él y Megatron habrán tenido algún intercambio de impresiones…- contestó Optimus


	8. Chapter 8

**Cáp.8. Primeras palabras. **

Frenzy y Rumble estaba jugando con la pequeña Firebird, bajo la atenta mirada de Soundwave. De pronto, Frenzy dijo:

-Eh, Soundwave, ¿cuando empezara a decir alguna palabra la peque?

Fue decir eso, la pequeña sonrió y de pronto pronunció

-Frenz…

Frenzy se giró hacia ella y la miro pasmado

-Frenz… Frenzy- dijo ella repitió ella señalándolo

-¡Mira, Soundwave, la peque ha hablado! ¡Dijo mi nombre!- dijo él alzándola en brazos.

-Ya veo…

Soundwave la alzó en brazos y dijo:

-¿Y yo como me llamo?

- Sound…Sound…Soundwave

-Bien, muy bien, pequeña. ¿Y él?- dijo señalando a Rumble

-Rum...Rumb… Rumble.

-¿Como te llamas tú?- dijo señalándola a ella.

-Fire…fire…Firebird.

-¡Eso es!

Los peques se la arrebataron y fueron corriendo por la Némesis anunciando a todo volumen que la pequeña había hablado. Sin llamar a la puerta irrumpieron en la sala de mando, buscando a Megatron y la pusieron encima del escritorio

-¡¿Pero que estáis haciendo, mequetrefes?!- dijo Starscream furioso- Megatron y yo estábamos planeando un nuevo ataque contra los Autobots

-Bah, los Autotontos pueden esperar. Esto es más importante…- dijeron los casseticons

-Ya claro, ahora nos vais a decir que la pequeña ha hecho una nueva gracia, no…- dijo Starscream sarcástico

-No, señoritingo, ha hecho algo más que eso- dijo Rumble- Demuéstraselo Firebird. ¿Quien es él?- dijo señalando a Megatron

-Megatron- dijo ella con seguridad- Megatron… - dijo ella acercándose a él, y cogiéndose cariñosamente a su brazo.

Este se quedó pasmado momentáneamente, pero después la cogió y la levantó por los aires con una sonrisa

-¡Esta es mi pequeña guerrera!

-Megatron…- repetía ella con alegría

Starscream miró con furia y desprecio a la pequeña.

-¿Dime quien es él?- dijo señalando Megatron a Starscream

-Bufón…- dijo inocentemente ella. Había oído tantas veces llamarle así, que creía que era su nombre.

-¡Yo no me llamo así!- dijo Starscream furioso, mientras Megatron se reía a carcajadas.

-Vamos, dile como se llama- dijo Megatron- S…- dijo para darle pista

-Screamer….- dijo ella. Era otro apodo que había oído muchas veces que le llamaban los otros.

Tanto Megatron como los casseticons volvieron a reírse. Starscream, aguantándose las ganas de estrangularla se acercó, Firebird se apretujó más contra Megatron, y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa dijo:

-No pequeña, no me llamo así… Me llamo Starscream.

-Stars…Starsc… Starscream- dijo ella.

-Eso es… Así me gusta- dijo él acariciándole los pequeños paneles laterales de la cara- Buena chica

Ella lo miraba con desconfianza y generó calor, haciendo que Starscream se quemara el dedo y aullara de dolor, para sacárselo de encima. No le gustaba nada ese seeker, no la trataba bien como el resto y dijo señalándolo:

-Starscream bufón

Y miró a Megatron buscando su aprobación, él se reía con ganas.

-Como odio a esa cosa...Si no se hubiese interpuesto Thundercracker cuando te descubrimos… estarías haciendo compañía a tu creadora. Y encima ese cabeza de balde oxidado de Megatron le ríe las gracias- pensaba Starscream mientras iba a la enfermería


	9. Chapter 9

**Cáp.9. Excursión**

Firebird correteaba emocionada por la Némesis, por fin iban a sacarla de paseo al exterior, era al amanecer y la mayoría de los Decepticons aún estaban recargando. Ella fue hasta las dependencias de Megatron, y le saltó encima.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo ella- ¿Cuándo salimos a fuera?

-¿Eh, que?

-Vamos, me prometiste que hoy dejarías que saliera fuera de la nave…

-¡Oh, por favor! Espera a que acabe de recargar. Sólo una hora más- dijo Megatron aún medio en éxtasis.

-¿Cuándo salimos? ¿Cuando salimos? ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Primus… que pesadas son las sparklings cuando quieren… Tendría que usarla para interrogar a los prisioneros, seguro que confesarían para no oírla- pensó Megatron y dijo- Vete a lavarte y a tomar tu dosis de energon… luego nos iremos…

-Vale.

Al cabo de diez cyclos, volvió y dijo

-¡Ya estoy!

-¡¿Ya?! Te habrá sentado hasta mal el energon, sparkling. Está bien, ya voy. Vete con Soundwave, tengo que sacarme brillo y tomar mi dosis de energon.

-Jooo…- dijo ella saliendo de las dependencias de Megatron. Cuando él hubo terminado, Firebird ya lo esperaba en la puerta impacientemente.

-¿No te rindes cuando quieres algo, eh?- dijo él sonriendo- Eso me gusta. Anda vámonos.

Los Decepticons se establecieron en un lugar alejado de los centros urbanos, donde Megatron planeaba construir una base terrestre, él hablaba con los Constructicons, mientras Firebird correteaba aquí y allá, se revolcaba en la hierba y olía las flores, mientras los seekers vigilaban que nadie se acercara, especialmente los Autobots.

**El Arca.**

Ironhide miraba un punto donde la sonda Autobot había descubierto, antes de ser inmediatamente destruida, que los Decepticons estaban reunidos, y llamó a Optimus.

-Los Decepticons deben estar tramando algo. ¿Por qué estarán si no todos reunidos?

- Mmm, posiblemente. Será mejor que vayamos y averigüemos que está pasando. Autobots transformaros y avanzad.- dijo Optimus

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Gears y Powerglide se dirigieron al punto.

**Punto de reunión**

Starscream aun divisándolos a lo lejos, no dijo nada con la esperanza de que se acercaran lo suficiente, vieran a la pequeña y se la llevaran. Fue una suerte de que Laserbeak diera el grito de alarma:

-¡Autobots!

-¡Rápido! ¡Esconded todo!

Megatron cogió a Firebird, y a sabiendas de que no había tiempo de llevarla a la Némesis sin que Optimus Prime la viera, la dejó en una cueva cercana y dijo:

-¡Quédate ahí bien escondida y no te muevas hasta que uno de nosotros venga a buscarte! Vienen los Autobots, son malos, si te ven se te llevaran con ellos para siempre.

Ella lo miró aterrorizada y asintió. Megatron volvió donde estaba justo a tiempo para ver como llegaba su más acérrimo enemigo.

-Prime… ¿A que debo tu visita?

-¿Que estáis haciendo?

-Tomar el aire…

-Si claro… - dijo Ironhide- ¿Nos tomas por tontos? Cuando estáis todos juntos no significa nada bueno

-¿Acaso ves que hagamos algo?- dijo señalando a sus Decepticons- Vamos Prime, haces demasiado caso a ese pedazo de chatarra que tienes por guardaespaldas… Te está volviendo paranoico.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- dijo Ironhide furioso

-Tranquilo Ironhide- dijo Optimus. ¿Powerglide, ves algo desde allí arriba?

-Negativo- dijo él aterrizando- ninguna construcción, nada que indique que tramaban nada.

-Lo ves, Prime- dijo Megatron burlón.

-Está bien. Es cierto que ahora mismo no estás haciendo nada, pero te tendré vigilado Megatron.

-Adiós Prime.

Los Autobots se retiraron y de pronto Starscream los disparó por detrás

-¡Starscream, no!- dijo Megatron

En un momento empezó una cruenta batalla de rayos láser, mientras tanto Firebird se tapaba aterrorizada sus sensores auditivos en su escondite. Poco tiempo después los Autobots tuvieron que abandonar debido a la superioridad numérica por parte de los Decepticons.

Mientras Laserbeak vigilaba como se alejaban los Autobots, sin que estos lo vieran, Megatron fue a buscar a Firebird.

-¿Ya se fueron los malos?- dijo ella

-Si, mi pequeña, esos malvados ya se fueron.

-¡Te han hecho daño!- dijo ella señalando una herida que Megatron tenía en el hombro

-¡Eso no es nada! ¡Es un arañazo! ¡Nadie es capaz de matar al poderoso Megatron!- dijo él alzándola en volandas, entre risas de ella- Decepticons, vámonos a la Némesis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cáp.10 Bromas y pesadillas**

**6 años después:**

Unos cuantos vorns más tarde, Firebird ya estaba más crecidita y la dejaban sola cuando salían a buscar energía. Ella se entretenía mirando la tv humana, aunque a Megatronno le gustaba mucho, porque pensaba que la haría débil y cogería costumbres indeseadas, y efectivamente algunas de esas costumbres la pusieron en un buen lío, como cuando pintó la cara de Starscream como la de un payaso, aunque Megatron la había hecho disculparse, desde aquel día Starscream se la tenía aún más jurada a la pequeña y pensaba devolverle la humillación

Mientras volaba un día, Starscream se fijó en un disfraz de princesa que unos humanos habían colgado al sol para que se secara, era del tamaño de una femme de humano adulta, así que le iba a ir bien para su víctima, con la rapidez de un relámpago, se transformó, lo agarró y se lo llevó.

- ¿Te gustan las bromas, a que sí, pequeña bestia?- pensaba él- Pues ya verás cuando te haga yo la mía…

Una vez en la Némesis, Starscream buscaba a su víctima y la localizó. Por suerte estaba sola, él carraspeó y dijo:

- Firebird, bonita… Tío Starscream tiene un regalo para ti

Ella se lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Que Insecticon le había picado a ese para que estuviera tan amable, después del otro día? Quizás quería hacer las paces…- pensó ella. Se levantó y dijo:

- ¿Qué regalo, Comandante?

- Oh, que formal… No es necesario bonita. No me hagas caso, a veces el tío Starscream es un gruñón. ¿Me pasé mucho contigo, verdad? – decía con un tono suave y empalagoso.

Ella miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada. Starscream abrió uno de sus compartimentos y sacó el vestido, ella se lo miró con curiosidad y dijo:

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues un vestido para la princesita de la Némesis…

- Oh, es muy bonito- dijo ella acostumbrada a las cosas humanas

- Claro, póntelo.

Firebird se dejó hacer y salió corriendo a enseñárselo a los demás, sin ver la sonrisa

malvada de Starscream. Él la siguió para ver como el resto de la Némesis se reía de ella,

pero estuvo de que le saltaran las juntas de furia, cuando vio que el resto de Decepticons

la encontraron muy bonita con el vestido y la llamaban princesita. Starscream recuperó

la esperanza de que su plan funcionara cuando Megatron apareció y vio a Firebird con

el vestido. Por la mirada de este, Starscream adivinó que no le había gustado nada ver

a su preciada Firebird así. Megatron levantó la vista de golpe y sus ópticos se clavaron

en Starscream, la mirada temerosa de este le confirmo lo que sospechaba, intuía que lo había hecho para humillar a la pequeña y no le había salido bien, pero no le daría el gusto de la victoria,

- ¿Quién te ha regalado ese vestido humano?

- Starscream. Dice que lo ha hecho para que hagamos las paces…

- Ya veo… Después hablaré con él. Ahora ven conmigo

- Sí, señor.

Una vez en sus dependencias, Megatron miró severamente a Firebird y dijo:

- Quítate esta ropa humana. ¡Ahora!

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Obedece!

Ella lo miró temerosa, y se quitó el vestido.

- Tíralo en el conducto que lleva a la incineradora

- Pero…

- ¡Hazlo!

Ella lo hizo, no sin dedicar una mirada de lástima al vestido y lo dejó caer. Miró a Megatron con ojos de cachorro, como pidiéndole explicaciones pero este dijo:

- Starscream quiso hacerte una broma para devolverte la que le hiciste. Con eso estabas ridícula. ¡Esto es indigno de una Decepticon!

- Pero los otros…

- ¡No me importa lo que digan los otros Decepticons! ¡Si yo digo que estabas ridícula es que lo estabas! No se te ocurra nunca jamás ponerte otra vez un trapo humano ¡¿Me entendiste?!

- Sí, señor.

- Vete a tus dependencias…

Firebird se fue cabizbaja, no entendía porque su creador se había enfadado tanto y se encerró en su cuarto, momento que aprovechó Megatron para salir y buscar a Starscream, quien habiendo intuido lo que le esperaba ya había huido.

-¡Starscream!-gritó Megatron cuando se dio cuenta

**Semanas después:**

Los Decepticons se habían ido y habían dejado a Starscream de guardia en la base, este estaba molesto, no le gustaba que le dejaran de guardia, ¡Demonios! Él era el subcomandante y no un mero soldado. Y encima tenía que hacer de niñera de la pequeña Autobot.

Al cabo de un rato, Firebird salió al pasillo y vio a Starscream

- ¿Dónde están los otros, comandante Starscream?

- Fuera, buscando energía.

- Ah. No puedo dormirme. ¿Por qué no me cuenta una historia?

- ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu cama de recarga y me olvidas?

- Porfa…

Starscream la miró con frialdad y pensó:

- Te contaré una historia que hará que desees que no te vuelva a contar ninguna nunca más- después dijo- Oh, está bien… Ya voy

- Bien

Starscream miró a Firebird sentada en su camita de recarga y que le sonreía

- Maldita sea, empieza a parecerse a su creadora…- pensó él y empezó su historia.

Como probablemente sabrás, Primus creó a los Trece, que fueron creados para combatir a Unicron, el portador del Caos, el devorador de mundos. Bien, pues debes saber que aunque lo expulsaron de Cybertron, este aún ronda por el Universo comiéndose mundos enteros…

Firebird lo empezó a mirar con miedo y se quedó muda. Starscream sonrió y dijo

- ¿Pero sabes lo que más le gusta comerse?

- No…

- Pues a nosotros. Tanto Autobots como Decepticons, pero sobretodo… le gusta el sabor tierno de los sparklings…- dijo en voz baja- Así que imagina si viniera aquí… se nos comería a todos, y tú serias lo más rico de todos…como la guinda del pastel…

- Ahhh, basta, me has dado miedo…- dijo llorando ella. Si hubiera tenido una sábana, ella se habría escondido debajo.

Starscream se levantó para irse y dijo:

- Tarde o temprano tenías que saberlo… Buenas noches

Pero Firebird no pasó, ni por asomo, una buena noche pensando que Unicron aparecería y se la comería de un bocado y cuando por fin consiguió desconectar soñó con ello, haciéndola despertarse gritando de angustia. Cuando se aseguró que no había nada, corrió hacia las dependencias de Megatron, y se metió en su cama de recarga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó este cuando se dio cuenta

- Unicron me quiere comer…

- ¿Quién te ha metido en el procesador semejante tontería?

- Starscream… me dijo que a Unicron le encantaba comerse a las sparklings… ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? No puedo dormir…

- Porque tenía la impresión de que este bufón estaba implicado… ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima- pensó Megatron y dijo:- Está bien, pero sólo esta noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cáp.11. Entrenamiento en Cybertron**

Megatron había decidido empezar ya a entrenar a Firebird en las artes de la lucha, y la supervivencia, así que decidió dejarla una temporadita con Shockwave. Este con su mente lógica y fría sería un profesor implacable, y a la vez la protegería.

Firebird necesitaba disciplina y un entrenamiento inflexible, y él no se veía capaz de infringirle daño personalmente y el resto de Decepticons de la base, excepto el bufón de Starscream tal vez, tampoco.

Firebird se alegró de visitar Cybertron, aunque si hubiese sabido de antemano lo que le esperaba se hubiese agarrado a Megatron y le hubiese implorado que no la dejara allí. Una vez estuvieron allí, y mientras ella exploraba la base Decepticon cybertroniana, Megatron dijo:

-Tus ordenes son estas, Shockwave. Quiero que entrenes a Firebird de manera intensiva, quiero que le impongas disciplina, la entrenes para que sea fuerte y capaz de sobrevivir en las más duras condiciones y enséñala a pelear como una Decepticon. Pero ten cuidado, ella posee el poder de generar calor, y suele utilizar ese calor como arma contra los que no son de su agrado. A Stasrcream ya lo ha chamuscado unas cuantas veces.

- Así será mi Lord. No se preocupe, sabré tratarla.

Cuando fue la hora de irse, Firebird siguió a Megatron, pero este la detuvo y dijo:

-Te quedaras con Shockwave una temporada. Obedece sus órdenes sin rechistar. ¿Entendiste?

Esta la miró extrañada, pero asintió. Megatron se dirigió al puente espacial y dijo:

-Quiero informes de sus progresos periódicamente, Shockwave

Este asintió, y agarró a Firebird.

El entrenamiento empezó al día siguiente muy temprano. Antes de la madrugada, Shockwave la arrancó de la cama de recarga y dijo:

¡-Levanta, soldado!

Esta se levantó a regañadientes del suelo y dijo:

-Pero es muy temprano...

-Silencio. Nuestros enemigos podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Acostúmbrate a estar alerta a cualquier hora

-Sí, señor

Shockwave la entrenaba diariamente, sin piedad alguna hasta que ella caía de agotamiento, entonces él la recogía y la llevaba a la cama de recarga.

Firebird estaba desesperada y más de una vez intentó fugarse colándose en el puente espacial cuando enviaban suministros pero el frío Shockwave siempre la pillaba y la sometía a unas pruebas aún más duras.

Cierto día cuando estaban a punto de salir, Megatron notó un pinchazo en su chispa, disimulando dijo:

- Starscream, se me ha ocurrido algo para vencer a Prime. Te encargaras tú de esa misión y como falles…

Starscream se sorprendió un poco de que le diera el liderazgo de una misión pero no objetó

- Soundwave quédate conmigo.

- Sí, mi Lord

Una vez Starscream se había ido, Megatron le dijo a Soundwave que le siguiera a sus dependencias. Una vez allí dijo:

- Algo me pasa. Notó como pinchazos en la chispa, sin embargo mis sistemas no detectan ninguna avería física.

El oficial lo miró y dijo

- Entonces, teniendo en cuenta que usted no tiene sparkmate, solo hay un vínculo suficientemente fuerte para generar esta comunicación, el de creador-creado. Pero no tiene lógica ya que no ha creado a nadie… Déjeme investigar

Al cabo de un rato, el oficial volvió y Megatron dijo

- ¿Tienes la respuesta?

- Sí mi Lord. Es un caso curioso, pero a veces ha ocurrido. Simplemente es que Firebird estableció un vínculo con usted que hace que usted pueda notar cuando ella lo necesita, no obstante lo raro es que no debería prolongarse tanto en el tiempo. Quizás debería ir a verla…

- ¡No! Seré firme, le dije a Shockwave que se encargara y confío en sus habilidades.

- Pues envíe a uno de nosotros… Le enviamos una partida de energon mañana a Shockwave

- Bien. Enviaremos al bufón para que supervise como esta Firebird, y como no simpatiza con Shockwave, si hay cualquier problema con este y Firebird, le faltara tiempo para contármelo…

Al día siguiente, Megatron le ordenó a Starscream hacerse cargo del envío de Energon y preguntar por su protegida.

Sólo aparecer por el puente, Firebird se agarró a su pierna y dijo:

- Por favor, Comandante Starscream, lléveme a casa. No soporto más esto…- dijo lloriqueando

- ¡Soldado!- dijo Shockwave- Esto no es un comportamiento decente para una Decepticon- dijo agarrándola y quitándola de un tirón de la pierna de Starscream- vete a tus dependencias

Esta miró implorante a Starscream y dijo:

- Dígale a Megatron que quiero volver a la Némesis… No quiero estar con él…

Starscream sintió algo de pena por la sparkling, después sonrió para sus adentros. Si el perfecto perro guardián de Megatron estaba maltratando a la pequeña de seguro recibiría la ira de Megatron, y él ganaría prestigio y confianza delante de Megatron por "proteger a la pequeña". No obstante disimuló y dijo a Shockwave:

- Veo que tienes dominada a la fiera

- No es complicado, simplemente que me teme, y aunque no le caigo en gracia no se atreve a rebelarse. Aunque si ha intentado fugarse e incluso fundirme, ayer mismo lo intentó, aunque no lo ha logrado si me hizo daños severos en uno de mis brazos, dijo señalándole el brazo del cañón.

- Ya veo.

- En mi opinión necesita una disciplina aún más dura. ¿No recibió ningún tipo de disciplina mientras estaba en la Tierra?

- Militar ninguna. Pero algo de disciplina mínima si recibió... por parte de Soundwave y algunas veces del mismo Megatron... Pero la dejábamos hacer bastante...

- Entiendo. Dígale a Megatron que la sparkling debe seguir con su entrenamiento ya que aún no se sabe controlar

- Así lo haré

No obstante lo primero que hizo al volver, fue informar a Megatron, Starscream dijo:

Mi Lord. Ya he vuelto de la misión que me encomendó

¿Y bien?

Shockwave afirma que la sparkling necesita más entrenamiento y disciplina, que al parecer la hemos dejado demasiado a su "aire", y que por eso Firebird se ha intentado fugar y fundirlo. Pero la verdad es que la pobrecilla parecía estar pasándolo mal de verdad. Si hubiera visto cómo se agarró a mí, suplicándome que me la llevara de vuelta y luego diciéndome que le dijera que la permitiera volver.

¿Es cierto eso?

Oh, sí, mi señor. Shockwave se lo puede decir. Creo que Shockwave está siendo demasiado duro con una sparkling tan pequeña…

Ahórrate tu opinión. ¿Algo más?

No, mi Lord.

Bien, retírate.

Megatron se quedó pensativo, quizás era por eso que había sentido esas punzadas en la chispa, quizás había sido prematuro entrenar a Firebird tan duramente, así que decidió ir él mismo a comprobar que había de cierto en lo que le había comentado el bufón. Al día siguiente se desplazó a Cybertron. Shockwave lo recibió cortésmente y dijo:

¿A qué debo la visita, mi Lord?

¿Cómo está la sparkling?

Funcional, mi Lord. Está en la enfermería después del último entrenamiento a la que la sometí…

¡Aparta!...- dijo Megatron apartándolo y dirigiéndose a la enfermería rápidamente.

Firebird estaba en una cama de recarga de la enfermería, llena de abolladuras y rasguños, Megatron se acercó sigilosamente y dijo bruscamente a Shockwave, que lo había seguido:

-Retírate, Shockwave, después hablaremos tú y yo…

Firebird abrió levemente los ópticos y murmuró:

Megatron…

Ya está pequeña, siento haberte dejado aquí. Nos iremos enseguida que te recuperes, eh?

Firebird tendió la mano, cogiendo la de él y dijo:

Gracias. Papá…. A Megatron no le dio tiempo a replicar que no lo llamara así, que ella cayó otra vez en estasis

Megatron salió de la enfermería y le faltó poco para abalanzarse sobre Shockwave, este intentó calmar a su señor y dijo:

Mi Lord, usted dijo que me encargara de entrenarla…

¡No hacía falta ser tan bruto! La tienes medio destrozada

Mi Lord, por favor escuche… Esta femme tiene un poder terrible, tenemos que entrenarla para que sepa dominarlo y disciplinarla aún más

Tienes razón Shockwave, pero poco a poco. Me la llevaré de nuevo a la Némesis, tal vez la traiga cuando crezca un poco más.

Si me permite hacerle una sugerencia, mi Lord… Respeto a la educación y disciplina de la pequeña… Creo que debería contactar con Strika, es una buena estratega y militar, creo que será una buena entrenadora para Firebird, y además le irá bien tener un modelo femenino a la pequeña…

Mmm, tienes razón… Creo que ella hará un buen trabajo…

Es la decisión más lógica, mi Lord

Cuando Firebird se hubo recuperado, Megatron se la volvió a llevar, ella se subió a sus hombros feliz, y se abrazó a él mimosa.

Al cabo de unos días terrestres, Megatron llamó a Strika y la dejó al cargo de Firebird. Esta dijo resistiéndose al agarre de Strika:

¡No! ¡No quiero irme! Por favor, mi Lord…

Firebird, te prometo que si estás tan mal como con Shockwave, te vendré a buscar.

La convertiré en la perfecta guerrera Decepticon, mi Lord- dijo Strika. Confíe en mí

Eso espero, Strika. Si cumples seré generoso

Un par de meses terrestres después, Strika volvió. Detrás de ella venía Firebird con las manos detrás en una pose seria y militar. Saludó mientras recorría el pasillo con un gesto militar de respeto a Soundwave y a Starscream, el cual se sorprendió, hasta que llegó delante de Megatron. Firebird hincó la rodilla en el suelo y dijo:

Mi Lord, estoy aquí para servirte…

Megatron sonrió con satisfacción y dijo:

Starscream, llévala a la sala de entrenamiento, quiero ver como se desenvuelve en combate

Sí, señor. Sígueme, Firebird…

Mientras Firebird luchaba en la sala de entrenamiento, Megatron observaba y cuando este acabó dijo:

Has hecho un excelente trabajo de entrenamiento y disciplina con Firebird, Strika. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones

Era mi deber, mi Lord. Me alegra ver que he cumplido con sus expectativas

Por supuesto. Y por ello te daré una recompensa… ¿Qué quieres como recompensa… energon, créditos?...

A Starscream

¿Cómo? – dijo este sorprendido

Quiero al comandante Starscream para mí, aunque sólo sea una vez

Ah, vaya… ¿Sólo deseas eso?

Nada me complacería más, mi Lord .Pero no creo que se preste voluntario para ello…

Entiendo… Soundwave, ordena que capturen a Starscream y se lo entregáis a Strika, ya que lo desea tanto.

Soundwave se inclinó y se fue. Al cabo de unos cyclos Tundhercracker y Skywarp llevaban a rastras a su superior atado y vociferando:

¡Soltadme!

Silencio, bufón. Te irás con Strika y satisfarás sus deseos, y pobre de ti que tenga alguna queja suya- dijo Megatron.

¡No! ¡No quiero ir con ella!- protestó de nuevo ese sabiendo que deseos iba a tener que satisfacer- ¡Por favor, mi Lord!

Tranquilo, Comandante Starscream- dijo Firebird inocentemente- Strika es muy amable aunque no lo parezca. Ya verá que bien se van a llevar

Venga conmigo, Comandante…- dijo Strika estirando por un extremo de la cadena que lo ataba. Starscream se resistía arañando el suelo, mientras Megatron hacia esfuerzos para reprimirse la risa y Firebird lo despedía con la mano como si este se fuera de vacaciones.


End file.
